


I Hate You, I Love You

by PurpleGiraffe (Chonisexual)



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Just randomly popped into my head, Kamilah hurting, Mourning, Probably not though, Sadness, Tahani's death, idk - Freeform, might continue this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chonisexual/pseuds/PurpleGiraffe
Summary: Tahani would fine, she always was. What would be different about this time?Or, Tahani dies and Kamilah can't deal with it.





	I Hate You, I Love You

Kamilah watches as the officers pull her statue off of Tahani's body. It's all over the front page, for once Tahani's front page. She sips her coffee. Everyone's buzzing around her, talking in whispers and stealing glances at her. There's blood all over the floor, Kamilah hopes no one slips in it. She wouldn't want a law suit.

Tahani will be fine, she's always fine. 

She was fine when her parents left their fortune to 'Tahini'. She was fine when they all forgot her Birthday. She was fine when Kamilah kissed Tahani's boyfriend in Year Ten. She was fine when no one showed up to the Birthday Party she planned herself. Tahani would fine, she always was. What would be different about this time?

Maybe Kamilah will even visit her in the hospital.

\---

"Is this your sister?" The coroner asks as the sheet as pulled back. Her outfit is tacky, still that stupid working-class costume. Her lipstick has smudged along with her eye-shadow which makes her eyes look too big. Tahani's face is filled with rage and terror, pure emotion that Kamilah never saw before.

Or maybe she just pretended not to see it. She doesn't remember anymore.

"It would seem that way." She replied, her big sunglasses blocking the world from seeing her eyes filled with tears. Her voice is filled with unexpected emotion that Kamilah doesn't remember feeling before. "I'm sorry, this must be very hard for you." Says the coroner. It sounds rehearsed, like a play.

If it was a play, it was certainly one of Shakespeare's. Well-written yet still tragic but not without irony.

\---

Kamilah stirs her drink. Tahani's not on the front page anymore, it's her walking out of the coroner's. She frowns, it feels strange and wrong. Something about it stirs something inside her, something Kamilah can't quite understand. It's pride, maybe but that doesn't feel quite right somehow.

Nothing feels right anymore.

\---

Tahani leaves everything she has to her foundation. Kamilah frowns and the lawyer puts a pair of broken sunglasses on the table. "She left you these." The man tells her. He rushes off, to somewhere more important. Hesitantly, she picks them up Kamilah feels tricked or like she's lost somehow.

It's a foreign feeling.

Fleetingly, Kamilah wonders if this is how Tahani felt. It feels silly that she should care about such a thing. Tahani was dead now, what did it matter what she felt? She was dead, which meant she didn't feel anything now. Kamilah feels a crushing sadness somehow like she should have done something.

Maybe if she'd hugged her more... No, she was being stupid. Kamilah had a party to go to, she couldn't mope all day.

\---

The party is horrid. In the background, Miley Cyrus plays. Tahani always hated her music maybe more than Kamilah did. That was Tahani, she always felt with every bone in her body. It was strange, she used to hardly think of Tahani now it seems all Kamilah can think of. Everything reminds her of Tahani somehow.

But Tahani will never be able to groan when Miley Cyrus' songs come on.

Kamilah finds herself sobbing in one of the bedrooms. The picture of Tahani on the front page has been rolled up and lines of coke are still laid out. She picks up the picture, unrolls it, accidently rips it. She stands up suddenly, urgently grabbing some tape and stick the photograph back together.

Sticks Tahani back together.


End file.
